


Bastet and Little Daniel... The Playdate

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Yeahsureyabetcha, I don't own 'em!(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... The Playdate

_George Hammond's residence_

A month had come and gone which meant Daniel's grounding was over. Today he was allowed to have his playdate with Kayla and Tessa, General Hammond's granddaughters. This time his visit would be different because he brought Bastet along. After explaining to his pet what a playdate actually was, she was eager to go along.

Bastet was in her glory as the girls cooed and awed over her. Kayla nearly fought with her sister for who got to hold her. Daniel decided to time them and let his cat be with each of them for half hour intervals. In the meantime it was a bright sunny day and they all went out in the backyard to play where the swingset, sliding board and sandbox were. Lots of stuff for them to lose themselves in.

Snuggled within Tessa's arms, Bastet looked over at Daniel who was playing in the sandbox with Tessa. " _Young one, what are you both doing?_ "

Continuing with his project, Daniel didn't bother making eye contact with his cat because it might look suspicious to the girls if his gaze lingered too long while he concentrated. " _We're making sandcastles. You just wet the sand and start building how you would imagine a castle would look like._ "

" _Interesting._ " While Bastet was curious as to all the strange looking objects in the yard, she enjoyed being hugged and petted which the young girl who held him was doing. However, she wanted to roam around on her own to investigate everything. Meowing a few times at Tessa, he believed that was her name, she took the hint and finally put her down. Bastet then went over to the sandbox where Daniel and Kayla played. Poking her entire face in the sand she accidentally inhaled some up her nose. Sneezing a few times, the sand came flying out.

Daniel began chuckling. Outloud, for Kayla's benefit, he said, "I don't think this is for you, Bastet." If a cat could scowl that was the face she displayed.

" _What are these strange things for?_ " Bastet stared at the objects dangling from chains that were attached to steel pipes of some sort.

" _Swings_ ," said Daniel. "You sit on them, pump your legs back and forth, and you gain momentum to go higher."

" _Strange things you humans have to occupy your time,_ " mused Bastet. However her curiosity was truly caught by the other odd object beside the swings. " _Daniel?_ "

Knowing what Bastet was questioning, because Daniel noticed her staring at the sliding board, he explained what it was. " _See the ladder attached to it in back. That's what we climb to slide down it. Hence the name - sliding board._ " He went back to patting some sand together to make the tower on his castle but stopped when Kayla and Tessa both began giggling. "What am I missing?"

"Your cat," giggled Tessa. "Look" She pointed toward the sliding board.

Daniel's mouth dropped open. Bastet managed to climb the ladder and was at the top of it staring the long way down. But Tessa went to stand at the bottom of it, urging Bastet to go. He couldn't believe it. Remembering his camera, he pulled it out of his pocket and snapped a picture of his cat sliding down. If Sam thought Bastet was cool in glasses this was even better. There might be a big decision on what to use as a screen saver once she got this.

Tessa scooped up the cat before the animal flew off at the bottom. Holding her up she stared into Bastet's blue eyes. "Did you like that? Want to go again?" But the cat wriggled out of her grasp so Tessa took that to mean Bastet was done with sliding.

Looking at Daniel, still in the sandbox, Bastet went back over again. " _I am not sure I liked that experience._ "

" _You certainly looked cute doing it._ " Standing up, swiping his hands down his jeans, Daniel grinned triumphantly. Comparing Kayla's smaller castle to his bigger one, he liked them both. "Kayla, if I had ribbons to hand out you and I would tie for first place."

"Thanks, Daniel. Hey! Why don't I go in the house and see if grandpa's got lunch made yet?" Kayla didn't even wait for her sister and Daniel to answer, as she ran into the house.

Daniel was going to take Bastet inside and give her some treats when he discovered she was missing. "Tessa, do you see my cat anywhere?"

"No, Daniel. I'll help you look for her." Tessa went to one end of the yard to search, while her friend went in a different direction. "She was just here. Where could she have gotten too so fast?"

The sounds of leaves rustling had Daniel gaze upward into one of the trees. Spotting the feline very high up, his mouth fell open. " _Bastet, how did you climb that high?_ "

Not bothering to answer the child's question, Bastet mewled softly. " _Little one, I can't get back down._ "

" _You certainly found your way up there_ ," snapped Daniel. He realized Grandpa George would never allow him to go up there to rescue her. That was the one nice thing about being with the older man, when off base. The general had insisted that Daniel consider him as a grandfather, and so he had, which also made the man very protective as well. So while contemplating Bastet's problem he felt a presence behind him, casting a huge shadow. A friendly hand on his shoulder gave it a gentle squeeze. Turning his head slightly, Daniel was met with a set of twinkling blue eyes.

"I see she's gotten into a spot of trouble," said George.

"You could say that." Shaking his head at the cat's predicament, Daniel added, "I'd say she bit off more than she could chew." His laughter joined in with the older man's.

"Fortunately, I've got a ladder that would reach that high but I'll need you and the girls to help steady it while I climb up there." George went to get the ladder right then.

" _Hang in there, Bastet. Grandpa George will get you down in no time._ " Shaking a finger at the cat, Daniel continued. " _Whatever possessed you to climb that high in the first place?_ "

" _I thought it would be a unique experience. We do not have many trees from where I come from, Daniel. I did not realize that being up here would not agree with me._ " As soon as her four paws touched the ground again, Bastet decided to stick to sandboxes and sliding boards. " _I've also discovered a flew within myself._ "

" _Oh Really. What would that be,_ " snorted Daniel. " _You've got nearly everyone at the SGC thinking you should be wearing a cape with a big letter 'B' on it._ " Knowing she wouldn't understand the reference to his teasing remark he went for it anyway.

Not understanding what the youngster meant, Bastet reluctantly admitted she was not perfect. " _It would seem that_ _I am afraid of heights._ " Daniel's loud laughter was not appreciated, as she yowled in protest.

When Grandpa George came back with a ladder Daniel couldn't resist telling him what she had said. The older man's shoulder's shook with silent laughter, bringing a wide grin to Daniel's face.

After getting himself under control, George made the climb easily with the kids anchoring the ladder for him. Easing the cat onto his shoulder, he slowly went back down. Handing Bastet back to her owner, George leaned down to ruffle Daniel's hair. "Well I know I worked up an appetite. How about everyone else?" The kids cheered loudly and he laughed while ushering everyone back inside the house.

Before going into the kitchen with everyone, Daniel set out a bowl of milk and some cat treats for Bastet. Running a hand down her back, he smiled at the helpless look she gave him. " _Yeah, sure, you give me that look now. Your about as helpless as a rattlesnake._ "

" _Is that the same thing as a Goa'uld?_ " Bastet began lapping up the milk.

" _Close but no cigar,_ " chuckled Daniel. " _Maybe when we're all done eating you can help chase the birdie as we play a game of badminton._ "

Perking up at hearing this, Bastet exclaimed, " _You play with live birds?_ " At the child's giggling, she wondered what she had said this time.

Waving at his pet, Daniel said he'd explain it all to her when he was done with lunch. He laughed all the way into the kitchen.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
